A lenda
by Otacraze92
Summary: Aquela era uma vila comum, onde nada demais acontecia… A única coisa que atraía viajantes era a lenda sobre a estranha mulher da montanha…


**Summary:** Aquela era uma vila comum, onde nada demais acontecia… A única coisa que atraía viajantes era a lenda sobre a estranha mulher da montanha…

* * *

Dizia a lenda que, na montanha mais alta que os olhos podiam avistar, morava uma mulher belíssima, de pele clara e olhos azuis turquesa. Longos cabelos negros e lisos lhe emolduravam o rosto perfeito. Ela era uma mulher alta, esguia, de corpo bem definido. Todos os homens que a viam lhe desejavam. Muitas mulheres da vila já tinham perdido o marido por causa da estranha mulher da montanha. E qualquer viajante que se aventurasse a procurá-la jamais voltava para contar a história…

- Mas um dia eu irei encontrá-la e a trarei para a vila! – Ramid, um garotinho de quase dez anos, se colocou em pé, em pose de herói.

A mãe riu e acariciou os cabelos loiros do filho. Então olhou seus pequenos olhos verdes e sentiu medo. Quando o garoto crescesse, ele poderia cair no encanto da mulher da montanha e mais um da família desapareceria… Seria mais uma dor…

- Ne, mamãe. Como que as pessoas podem ver essa mulher se ela mora láááá longe na montanha? – Ramid apontou pela janela para a montanha da lenda.

- De tempos em tempos, ela sai da montanha e passeia pelas vilas ao redor… É assim, meu filho. Agora vá dormir que já está tarde. – a mãe lhe deu um beijo na testa e então o garoto foi para o quarto. Naquela noite, sonhou mais uma vez com o pai desaparecido.

Muitos anos se passaram e logo Ramid estava perto da casa dos vinte anos. Tinha se tornado um homem bonito, alto, de porte atlético. E, para a alegria da mãe e da vila, estava noivo. A garota com quem se casaria era morena, de olhos castanhos avermelhados. A pele era clara e combinava com o cabelo curto. Ramid se encantara por ela logo que a vira.

Seu nome era Saya.

- Ne, Ramid… Você já ouviu a lenda da mulher da montanha…? – Saya olhava o horizonte com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Os dois estavam nos limites da vila, sentados na grama e olhando o pôr do Sol quando ela perguntou. Ramid sorriu para ela e a abraçou antes de responder.

- Minha mãe costumava me contar… Ela acredita que meu pai a deixou por causa dessa tão misteriosa mulher da montanha…

O rapaz suspirou, o que atraiu a atenção de Saya. A garota colocou delicadamente uma mão em seu rosto e o beijou suavemente nos lábios. Quando afastou o rosto do dele, estava sorrindo calmamente. Seu olhar tinha uma estranha determinação que fez um arrepio forte correr pelas costas de Ramid.

Saya tornou a olhar o horizonte ao falar.

- Devíamos ir atrás dela, ver se a lenda é real.

- Isso é loucura, Saya… Devíamos ficar quietos na vila, sem correr tamanho risco…

- Mas você quer vê-la, não quer? Ter certeza de que não foi ela quem levou seu pai…

Ramid não respondeu. Após algum tempo em silêncio, Saya se levantou e estendeu a mão para Ramid. O rapaz a segurou e também se pôs em pé. Talvez eles devessem ir atrás da mulher da lenda, talvez não… Quem poderia dizer o que era certo? Foi pensando sobre isso que ele voltou para casa naquela noite. Saya sabia que tinha atiçado a curiosidade do noivo e não podia evitar sorrir com a ideia.

Mas eles não precisariam ir à montanha.

Naquela noite, a mulher apareceu na vila. Foi possível saber da chegada da estranha porque as mulheres gritavam para ela ir embora. "Demônio!", "Devolva meu marido!", "Sai, coisa do diabo!". Saya suspirou ao ouvir os gritos vindos da rua. Ramid estava na porta da casa, com uma expressão séria no rosto. Saya foi até ele e olhou para o ponto que ele focava. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a figurava que se aproximava.

A mulher parou de andar ao ver Saya. Um estranho sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto, lhe conferindo um ar sombrio. De repente, a estranha estava diante de Saya e Ramid, que institivamente abraçou a noiva. Saya continuava fitando os olhos azuis da figura igual a sua. Todos na vila estavam em silêncio. Só sabiam dizer quem era quem pelo comprimento do cabelo e a cor dos olhos, o que os assustava.

- Saya… – a voz da mulher de olhos azuis saiu baixa, mas ainda foi possível identificar o tom frio e sanguinário.

- Diva… O que você quer aqui…? – Saya tentava manter a calma ao falar.

- Ora, Saya… Não faça perguntas tolas… – Diva parecia se divertir ao falar – Você sabe por que eu estou aqui… Foi por isso que você também veio para cá, não é…? – e então ela desviou o olhar para Ramid, que se mantinha abraçado a Saya.

Saya cerrou os punhos institivamente. A mãe de Ramid, ao perceber onde os olhos azuis estavam focados, correu para perto do filho. Como estava na cozinha antes, ainda tinha o facão com que cortava os legumes em mãos. O brilho do metal sob a luz da lua cheia atraiu as duas jovens. Elas tinham tido a mesma ideia, mas Saya foi mais rápida.

Em pouco tempo, ela tinha se soltado de Ramid e pegado o facão, empurrando Diva para longe com o pé. Então passou a lâmina na palma da própria mão e esperou até que Diva se levantasse e fosse até ela. O pessoal da vila olhava confuso o rápido desenrolar das coisas. Quando deram por si, o facão estava atravessado no peito de Diva, que aos poucos petrificava.

Ramid, por instinto, recuou um passo quando Saya tornou a se aproximar. A roupa suja de sangue, o olhar frio… Aquela não era sua Saya. Aos poucos, a garota foi voltando ao normal. Suas pernas cederam e ela estava caindo no chão quando Ramid a segurou. Com a noiva nos braços, ele tornou a entrar na casa. De duas, uma: ou a vila passaria a vê-la como uma heroína ou então a expulsaria da vila. No caso da segunda, ele estava disposto a ir com ela.

Saya acordou no dia seguinte, com o facão usado na noite anterior ao seu lado. Sob ele, algumas flores. Ramid estava sentado sob a janela, adormecido. Saya se levantou e foi até ele. Só quando se abaixou, percebeu que estava trocada. Sorriu de canto com a constatação, tocando levemente o rosto do futuro marido. Tinha medo de que o perdesse por conta dos últimos acontecimentos, mas aquilo a fez perceber que não. Ramid sempre estaria lá por ela.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, colocando delicadamente uma mão sobre a de Saya e puxando a noiva para si. Sorria calmamente ao olhar nos olhos dela e sua voz saía tranquila. Ele contou o que o pessoal da vila pedira na noite anterior, disse o quanto todos estavam gratos, revelou que a mãe chorara horrores de tamanha felicidade, porque não havia mais com o que se preocupar.

Saya sorriu aliviada. Não queria ter de abandonar a vida com que se acostumara. Gostava da vila, queria continuar lá por todo tempo que pudesse. E com Ramid. Ajeitou-se no peito do rapaz e tornou a fitá-lo. Ela viu seus lábios se mexerem, mas não ouviu som algum. Não precisava. Pela leitura labial, ela conseguia entender. E como ele fizera, ela respondeu.

"_Eu te amo, Saya"._

"_Eu também te amo, Ramid"._


End file.
